Undelivered
by Ageha Hanazawa
Summary: Perasaan yang terpendam selama tujuh tahun dan hadiah yang tidak tersampaikan, siapa yang tahu bahwa takdir malah membawa mereka pada kebenaran perasaan masing-masing? / Fic collab with Anakkeong. One-shot for Naruto's Birthday. Warnings inside, DLDR! / Mind to RnR? / Sorry for the late post.


_Bagaimana kalau kita bertemu di Taman Kota Konoha saja?_

_Boleh juga. Kapan? :D_

_Besok, jam 3 sore, dan kau harus setuju. XD_

_Baiklah, Landak XD_

_Ok, Babi_!

_APA KAU BILANG?!_

_Baby, maksudku Baby. Auto-text, dattebayo! XD_

_Lebih cerdaslah sedikit kalau mau berkelit!_

_Hahahahahah_

_._

_._

_._

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Story by **_**Anakkeong & ****Ageha Hanazawa**

_**WARNINGS**_** : **_**Typo(s)**_**,**_** OOC**_**,**_** AU**_**, alur kecepatan, and **_**many others**_

**'Undelievered'  
><strong>

_**Pair **_**: NaruIno**

**DLDR**

**(**_**Don't Like**_**? **_**Don't Read**_**!)**

.

.

.

Suasana dan udara Taman Kota Konoha di musim gugur begitu hangat. Daun-daun di bulan Oktober mulai menampakkan perubahan warnanya, dari hijau menjadi jingga kekuning-kuningan. Sebagian gugur diterpa embusan angin, menyudahi hidupnya dan berakhir di tanah. Sebagian lagi tetap bertahan menempel di rantingnya, melanjutkan perubahan warna selanjutnya, dari kuning menjadi _orange_ di bulan November nanti.

Seorang gadis muda berambut pirang nan cantik tengah duduk di sebuah bangku panjang di Taman Kota Konoha sambil mengecek ulang percakapannya dengan seseorang di _e-mail_ melalui telepon genggamnya; kontak _e-mail_ dengan foto seorang pria berambut kuning-jabrik, ber-iris mata layaknya batu safir, dengan tiga goresan garis halus di kedua pipinya, dan senyuman lebarnya seperti biasa. Setelah tujuh tahun tanpa perjumpaan dan hanya berkomunikasi jarak jauh sekadarnya, hari ini ia akan berjumpa kembali dengan sahabat lama semasa SMA-nya itu, Uzumaki Naruto.

-=ooOoo=-

Ino's POV

Aku tersenyum simpul saat melihat fotonya, masih sama seperti dulu, tidak ada yang berubah. Hanya saja garis rahangnya terlihat lebih tegas ̶ ̶ ̶ semakin tampan dan dewasa. Tentu saja, selama tujuh tahun pasti semua akan berubah. Tapi untuk Naruto sepertinya tidak banyak perubahan, yah, terlihat dari foto sih ̶ ̶ ̶ tapi hei dia terlihat semakin mirip Minato-_Jiisan_. Haah…mungkin aku akan menemukan jawabannya nanti saat bertemu langsung dengannya. Ah, aku tak sabar bertemu dengan si pembuat onar satu itu.

Kulirik jam berwarna ungu di pergelangan tangan kiriku, masih ada beberapa menit lagi sampai pada waktu janjian kami untuk bertemu. Aku sengaja datang lebih awal sekalian bernostalgia dengan Konoha . Tujuh tahun meninggalkan Konoha untuk melanjutkan kuliahku di luar negeri benar-benar membuatku sangat merindukan aroma udara Konoha. Udara di sini masih lebih baik jika dibandingkan dengan udara di _New York City_.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku, kulihat ada beberapa pasangan yang sedang bergandengan tangan, lalu anak-anak yang sedang bermain melompat berusaha menggapai daun _maple_ yang berguguran terbang terbawa oleh angin, dan mereka tertawa riang.

Aku menengadah memperhatikan daun-daun _maple_ yang berjatuhan, lalu kemudian angin dengan lembut membawanya menari-nari di udara. Selembar daun _maple_ jatuh tepat di dahiku, ah…musim gugur. Aku mengambil selembar daun _maple_ yang menempel di dahiku, lalu aku mengamatinya yang sekarang berada di telapak tanganku.

_Orange_…

Warnanya mengingatkanku pada Naruto ̶ ̶ ̶warna favoritnya. Dia… bagaimana sekarang ya? Apa dia masih ceroboh seperti dulu? Oh ya tentu saja! terakhir kali kami berhubungan_ via_ telepon, telingaku berdenging saat mendengar teriakan dan segala umpatannya karena berkas kantornya tertinggal di rumah-nya, padahal saat itu kantornya akan mengadakan rapat pagi. Dasar bodoh! Aku terkikik geli saat membayangkannya. Untung saja saat itu rapatnya ditunda, si bodoh itu benar-benar beruntung. Pantas saja dulu Sakura sering menjitaknya, dia memang benar-benar ceroboh sekali.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Sakura, aku sudah lama tidak berkomunikasi dengannya, _lost contact, huh_? Yah…bisa dibilang begitu. Terakhir kali aku mendengar bahwa Sakura melanjutkan kuliahnya di Fakultas Kedokteran Konoha.

Lalu, Naruto, bagaimana ya perasaannya dengan Sakura sekarang? Mengingat perjuangannya selama ini, bukan tidak mungkin mereka sudah jadian, bukan? Naruto itu ̶ ̶̶ ̶mengingat sifatnya yang keras kepala ̶ ̶̶ ̶ pasti tidak akan menyerah semudah itu, kecuali orientasi seksualnya telah berubah arah, dan kukira dia cukup dekat dengan Sasuke. Aku menggeleng pelan, menyingkirkan pikiranku yang sepertinya mulai sedikit ngawur. Lalu, aku tertawa tertahan. Yang benar saja, Naruto masih cukup waras untuk itu, kalau Sasuke? Hmm… sepertinya aku sedikit meragukannya. Hei! wajar saja aku meragukannya, semasa SMA aku ̶ ̶̶ ̶ Yamanaka Ino ̶̶ ̶ ̶mengejarnya, iya, Si Pangeran sekolah yang terkenal dengan ketampanannya itu dan jangan lupakan sikap dinginnya sehingga dia dijuluki Pangeran Es, siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke. _Well_, begini-begini aku cukup cantik dan _popular_ di angkatan-ku loh! tapi meskipun begitu dia tidak pernah sedikit pun melirik padaku. Maka dari itu aku pikir, mungkin dia seorang..._gay,_ atau..._asexual_? Entahlah, hanya saja menurutku dia itu terlalu dingin terhadap wanita.

Aku tidak seperti Naruto, yang masih bisa tersenyum meski Sakura terang-terangan menolaknya, bahkan dia masih tetap tidak menyerah untuk mengejarnya. Kau tahu? Mengejar orang yang sama sekali tidak menghiraukanmu itu sungguh menyebalkan. Sama halnya dengan saat mengejar cinta seorang Uchiha Sasuke, terkadang aku berpikir usahaku selama ini hanyalah sia-sia, mendapatkan hati Sasuke seperti sesuatu yang sangat mustahil. Tapi setiap kali aku ingin mundur, Naruto selalu menyemangatiku ̶ ̶̶ ̶ memberiku saran-saran, memberitahuku tentang hal-hal yang disukai Sasuke, juga tempat-tempat yang sering dikunjunginya. Semua ia lakukan agar usaha pendekatanku berhasil, meski terkadang saran-sarannya agak _nyeleneh_. Misalnya, seperti saat aku kebingungan memikirkan 'kode' seperti apa agar Sasuke memahami perasaanku, yang rencananya ingin kukatakan di sela-sela waktu saat kami kerja kelompok. Dia menyarankanku untuk menuliskannya saja di selembar kertas, dan menyelipkannya ke dalam buku Sasuke: _Hi_ _Sasuke_-_kun_, _I'm your stalking admirer, and I'm right beside you. Now kiss me! 3_. Aku tertawa seketika sebelum akhirnya kupukul lengannya keras-keras. Dia pikir aku _fangirl_ murahan yang mesum, apa?! Dia jarang benar-benar serius saat memberiku saran, tapi dia selalu berhasil menghiburku dan membuatku bangkit di saat aku putus asa soal Sasuke.

Selama hampir 3 tahun aku mengejar Sasuke, dan tidak ada perubahan apapun, Si Pangeran Es itu masih tetap dingin seperti biasa. Berbeda dengan Naruto, Sakura menanggapinya setiap kali ia melakukan hal-hal bodoh-meskipun dengan jitakan-jitakan mautnya, tapi itu yang justru membuat mereka terlihat semakin akrab.

Saat melihat mereka berdua sedekat itu, entah mengapa—yang seharusnya aku senang melihatnya—justru aku merasa kesal. Bukan, bukan karena Naruto ̶ ̶̶ ̶ yang kelihatannya berhasil mengambil perhatian Sakura, sedangkan aku tidak membuahkan hasil apapun. Tidak! Bukan itu! Hanya saja rasanya dadaku sesak saat melihat dan menerima kenyataan bahwa bukan hanya aku satu-satunya gadis yang akrab dengannya.

Saat itulah aku menyadari bahwa bukan lagi 'Sasuke' nama yang selalu hadir di pikiranku, yang selalu muncul di kepalaku di saat sebelum atau setelah membuka mata, melainkan Naruto. Yah…perlahan aku menyukainya. Dia seperti cinta yang terlambat kusadari, yang pelan-pelan membius otakku dengan kehadirannya dan kesediaannya mendukungku tanpa pamrih di setiap kondisi, yang membuatku merasa nyaman saat bersamanya. Dan ketika aku menyadari perasaanku, aku juga harus menerima kenyataan bahwa pengumuman kelulusan kami tinggal sepekan lagi, dan kebersamaanku dengannya seperti hanya tinggal beberapa detik saja.

Sejak saat itu hingga kini, tak terasa sudah hampir tujuh tahun aku menyimpan rapi perasaanku padanya. Aku terlalu takut, aku takut mengungkapkan perasaanku sehingga pada akhirnya persahabatan kami merenggang. Aku tidak ingin ia menjauhiku karena perasaanku. Apalagi sepertinya perasaanku padanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Naruto terkadang masih menyisipkan nama Sakura setiap kali ia punya kesempatan untuk curhat padaku. Padahal aku sudah hampir tidak pernah menyebut nama Sasuke, kalau bukan dia yang lebih dulu membahasnya. Huh, _at least take a little hint, Dummy Hedgehog_!

DUK!

Lamunanku buyar saat tiba-tiba sebuah bola menyentuh kakiku. "Kakak yang di sana, tolong lemparkan bolanya kesini ya," teriak salah seorang bocah laki-laki sembari melambaikan tangannya padaku. Aku tersenyum lembut lalu mengambil bola itu. "Hei! Tangkap!" lalu aku berdiri dari bangku taman dan melemparkannya ke arah bocah laki-laki itu yang dengan sigap menangkapnya meski sedikit meleset sehingga bola itu menggelinding beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri. "Terimakasih, _Onee_-_san_!" ujarnya padaku. Aku hanya mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum melihat bocah-bocah yang lincah itu.

Ketika aku akan duduk kembali, sebuah kotak perlahan jatuh dari tasku. Ah, benda ini. Aku mengambilnya kemudian mengamati benda yang telah berada di tanganku. Sebuah kotak kecil yang dibungkus oleh kertas berwarna kuning dengan lilitan pita berwarna biru. Terlihat sedikit kusam dan di beberapa bagian kertas terlihat robek. Lagi-lagi aku tersenyum simpul, benda ini adalah hadiah untuk ulang tahun Naruto ̶ ̶̶ ̶yang sampai sekarang tidak pernah berhasil aku berikan. Sudah lama sekali. Padahal dulu ia sering bercanda meminta kado dariku. Tapi entahlah… aku tak punya cukup keberanian untuk memberikan benda ini padanya. Lalu aku memasukan benda ini kembali ke dalam tasku. Aku melirik jam di pergelangan tanganku. Jarum jam yang pendek telah menujukkan angka tiga, sedangkan yang panjang menunjukkan angka 2. Ck, Si Landak itu ngaret rupanya, eh?

"Dasar Naruto bodoh! Seenaknya saja membuat seorang gadis menunggu," umpatku kesal.

"Siapa yang kau bilang bodoh, Ino-_chan_?"

Aku terkejut saat mendengar suara yang familiar kudengar, lalu aku pun mendongakkan kepalaku. Seorang pemuda berambut kuning dengan bola mata sebiru laut dengan setelan jas ala pekerja kantoran menunduk melihat ke arahku. Kedua tangannya berada di sisi kanan dan kiri tubuhku bertumpu pada sandaran bangku taman seolah memenjarakanku. Hembusan nafasnya terasa hangat menyentuh kulit wajahku, Darahku berdesir dan jantungku berpicu lebih cepat—entah karena aku yang terlalu terkejut atau karena aku yang sebelumnya tak pernah berhadapan sedekat ini dengan pria. Tapi aku baru sadar kalau Naruto benar-benar memesona dari jarak sedekat ini. _Puberty did him well_. Naruto yang dulu tampak kekanakan dan urakan kini menjelma menjadi pemuda yang terlihat lebih dewasa dan rapi. Aku tidak tahu sepertinya wajahku sudah memerah sekarang. "Ap-apa? Naruto kau mengejutkanku!" aku segera kembali menundukkan wajahku. Bisa kudengar ia terkekeh pelan, "Kau tak banyak berubah, Ino-_chan_." Ia berjalan memutari bangku taman lalu duduk di sampingku, "Masih galak seperti dulu-_ttebayo_," lanjutnya sambil menatapku dengan cengirannya.

-=ooOoo=-

Naruto's POV

Dokumen-dokumen itu membuatku terlambat menemui Ino, sahabatk—maksudku Ino, sahabat-sekaligus-seseorang-yang-tak-pernah-absen-hadir-di-kepalaku. Memikirkannya membuat semangatku meluap untuk segera menyelesaikan pekerjaan kantor hari ini. Sebelumnya tak pernah aku se-semangat ini—kalau bukan karena pertemuan dengannya setelah bertahun-tahun berada di negara yang berbeda. Dengan kata lain, aku bosan sekali dengan pekerjaanku dan segala rutinitas menyebalkan ini. Kalau bukan karena _Tou-san_, mungkin aku lebih memilih berwirausaha—berpenghasilan tanpa harus terikat aturan kantor.

Sudah lama sekali aku berusaha mengalihkan pikiran-pikiran tentang perasaan dan mencoba fokus menekuni pekerjaanku. Sampai akhirnya tiga hari yang lalu Ino mengabariku bahwa ia sedang libur panjang dan akan pulang ke Konoha. Kabar menggembirakan itu membuatku gagal untuk tak mengingat kembali kenangan-kenangan lama. Bukan, bukan karena kenangan lama semasa SMA-ku buruk. Kenangan-kenangan itu sangat indah, hanya saja kenangan lama bagiku seperti album foto, seindah apapun itu kau takkan bisa kembali ke sana, dan kau hanya bisa terpaku memandanginya sambil memutar ulang ingatan itu; waktumu terbuang percuma.

Ino pasti semakin cantik, hidup lama di negeri Barat tentu membuatnya berevolusi menjadi seperti artis _Hollywood_—didukung warna rambutnya yang memang pirang. Tak terbayang seberapa panjang rambut poninya sekarang, mengingat ia pernah bilang padaku kalau poninya yang menjuntai itu—yang saat itu sudah menutupi sebelah matanya—adalah salah satu daya tarik terbesar setelah wajah dan kecerdasannya; memotongnya adalah dosa besar, katanya. Dia selalu mengkhawatirkan penampilan, padahal selama mengenalnya, tak pernah kulihat sisi buruk di wajah maupun fisik Ino. Bahkan saat dia kelelahan dengan wajah berkeringat setelah berlari mengelilingi lapangan pun, bagiku tidak ada yang salah. Wajahnya yang polos tanpa make-up itu menurutku manis sekali dan—ah, sial, aku tak bisa berhenti tersenyum dari tadi. Sejak pagi doaku hanya satu, semoga orang kantor tidak ada yang menyadari keanehanku hari ini.

Di jam-jam segini orang-orang kembali ke rumahnya setelah bekerja, dan itu membuat jalanan macet. Semoga rasa rindu Ino cukup untuk membuatnya lebih bersabar menungguku, atau paling tidak, dia juga datang terlambat dan aku terbebas dari rasa bersalah.

Taman Kota tinggal beberapa meter lagi dan laju mobilku terhambat lagi oleh lampu merah selama dua ratus detik. Ayolah... tinggal sejengkal lagi saja menemuinya dan kesabaranku masih diuji dulu. Belum cukupkah tujuh tahun itu, _Kami-sama_?

Oh ya, aku belum tahu apakah Sakura sudah mengabarinya atau belum perihal pertunangannya dengan Sasuke beberapa bulan yang lalu. Aku yakin dia _shock_ saat mendengarnya. Tapi...sepertinya Ino belum tahu, dilihat dari perkataannya di email kemarin—dia tidak membahas atau menanyakan apapun tentang hal itu. Tapi mungkin juga dia sudah tahu, dan karena begitu terpukul sehingga untuk membahasnya saja dia enggan. Entahlah. Ia tahu atau tidak, aku yakin tujuan kepulangannya ke Konoha bukan hanya untuk menemuiku, alasan terbesarnya tentulah untuk menemui kembali Sasuke, cinta yang ia nanti sejak lama. Walau bagaimana pun, aku akan tetap merayakan berita baik apapun darinya nanti.

TIINNN! TIN—TIIIINNN!

Suara klakson bersahutan mengejutkanku, menyadarkanku dari lamunan tadi. Segera kuinjak pedal gas sambil melepaskan injakan pedal kopling secara perlahan hingga mobilku melaju dengan stabil.

Aku menenggak botol air mineral yang ada di sampingku, menghilangkan dehidrasi untuk memulihkan konsentrasiku. Aku bercermin di kaca mobil yang ada tepat di sebelah kanan atas kepalaku, merapikan rambut yang terlihat sedikit berantakan dan menyeka peluh di wajahku dengan tisu.

"Nah, tidak begitu buruk, aku siap menemuinya sekarang," gumamku sambil tersenyum.

Sampai di taman aku langsung turun dari mobil setelah memarkirkannya di _Parking Area_. Kupedarkan pandangan ke segala arah sambil berlari-lari kecil mencari gadis dengan warna rambut yang paling mencolok di sana. Taman Kota cukup ramai sore ini. Kulihat sepasang orang tua sedang duduk di bangku sebelah lampu taman, seorang ibu muda yang berdiri sambil memegangi semangkuk makanan untuk menyuapi anaknya yang sedang bermain, dua anak perempuan yang sedang bermain jungkat-jungkit, seorang pria yang menyewakan beberapa sepeda _couple_ kepada pengunjung, sekelompok bocah laki-laki yang sedang bermain bola...dan seorang wanita _blonde_ sedang memandangi anak-anak itu dengan bosan. Ino! Aku yakin itu dia! Baiklah...aku harus muncul dari arah belakang agar dia tak melihatku. "_Hontō_-_ni gomen nasai, _Ino_-chan_," kataku dalam hati.

-=ooOoo=-

Normal POV

Kedua sahabat semasa sekolah itu—Naruto dan Ino—akhirnya bertemu, masing-masing saling terpana melihat perubahan fisik dan penampilan pada sahabatnya. Hanya satu yang tetap tidak berubah; sikap mereka satu sama lain.

"Kau harus mentraktirku karena keterlambatanmu, Naruto-_kun_! Menunggumu membuatku lapar, tahu!" tuntut Ino pura-pura kesal seraya melipat tangannya di dada.

"Maaf, Ino-_chan_, pekerjaanku cukup banyak tadi. Hehehe..." merasa bersalah, Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil tersenyum menampakkan geliginya.

Ino diam, berusaha menunjukkan kekesalan.

"Yare-yare... Selama itu kah menungguku sampai kau kesal begitu? –baiklah, Ino-_chan_, aku akan mentraktirmu. Tapi harus di kedai ramen, bagaimana? Kalau tidak mau, ya sudah." bujuk Naruto menawarkan pilihan.

"Masih suka ramen, eh? Kau tidak berubah ya, Naruto-_kun_. Jangan bilang kau juga masih menyimpan uang koinmu di dompet berbentuk katak yang...apa namanya? Gama-_chan_, ya? Hahaha." ledek Ino dengan tawanya, "lagipula, aku cuma bercanda. Aku masih kenyang kok," tambahnya lagi.

"Dasar kau ini. Kalau Gama_-chan_, tentu saja aku tetap setia membawanya," ujar Naruto sambil merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan sesuatu berwarna hijau. "Nah ini dia. Hahaha..."

Ino langsung merebut Gama-chan dari tangan Naruto dan memainkannya seperti memainkan _puppet_. "Hmm...sebaiknya aku umumkan ini pada karyawanmu nanti," oloknya dengan wajah jahil.

"Coba saja kalau berani. Aku pun akan menyebarluaskan panggilan _babi_-mu kepada teman-temanmu di Amerika." balas Naruto tak mau kalah. Keduanya pun tertawa.

"Umm, ngomong ngomong, bagaimana perkembanganmu dengan Sakura?" ujar Ino mulai mengecilkan tawanya, kemudian dengan anggun ia menyelipkan poninya yang panjang kebelakang telinganya, "Sudah jadian? Hm?" lanjutnya sambil menatap kearah depan, ia terlalu takut melihat langsung ke arah bola mata safir itu. Sekilas Naruto tampak terpana dengan gerakan Ino yang terlihat begitu anggun, apalagi dengan latar daun _maple_ yang berguguran, Ino sudah seperti seorang dewi saja. Melihat belum ada tanggapan dari Naruto, Ino mencoba sekali lagi memanggil Naruto, "Naruto? kau tak apa?" Ino berusaha menatap kearah Naruto terlihat raut khawatir dari wajah ayunya. Seolah tersadar Naruto kemudian menjawab pertanyaan Ino setelah sebelumnya menggaruk kecil pelipisnya, "Ah... Jadi kau belum tahu, ya?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Tahu apa?" tanya Ino berhati-hati. Naruto tersenyum maklum, sepertinya Ino memang belum mengetahui kabar yang sebenarnya, tentu saja ia kan berada di luar negeri selama tujuh tahun ini, "Sakura kan sudah...bertunangan dengan Sasuke sekitar dua bulan yang lalu." Jawab Naruto sambil menilik raut wajah Ino.

"O-oh..." jawab Ino kaku, pun begitu ia berusaha untuk tersenyum, meski terlihat sangat canggung.

"Kau masih menyukai Sasuke?" tanya Naruto berhati-hati pada Ino, "Maaf kalau membuatmu sedih, hehe. Aku pikir Sakura sudah mengabarimu." Berusaha mencairkan suasana Naruto menambahkan tawa pada kalimat yang dilontarkannya—tawa yang tetap saja terdengar canggung. Menanggapinya Ino hanya tersenyum lembut lalu berujar, "Belum, kami _lost contact_, tidak ada kabar apapun dari Sakura. Dan soal Sasuke..." Ino menggantungkan kalimatnya—sengaja—ia mencoba melihat bagaimana reaksi Naruto, lambat ia menjawab Naruto—yang terlihat begitu penasaran dengan jawabannya, sekali lagi Ino hanya tersenyum lembut melihat ekspresi Naruto "…aku sudah lama melupakannya, kok. Jadi kau tak perlu khawatir."

"_Souka_." Ucap Naruto—yang entah kenapa terdengar lega mendengar penuturan dari Ino.

"Jadi, seorang Ino menyerah. Ah benar juga, pasti kau sudah menemukan pengganti yang jauh lebih tampan dan mencintaimu, ya? Tentu saja banyak sekali pria tampan di sana, bukan begitu-_ttebayo_?" Naruto terkekeh pelan saat mengatakannya, ia menengadah sesaat lalu menatap anak-anak yang tengah bermain bola didepan.

"Yah, kalau itu sih memang banyak sekali. Kau tahu mereka begitu tampan, dan tinggi, ah _macho _sekali rasanya." Ino membayangkan para pria _bule_ yang ada di kota tempat ia menuntut ilmu. "Tapi…dibandingkan mereka, menurutku kau jauh lebih manis kok, Naruto-_kun_. Di sana aku tidak memukan pria dengan tiga garis di pipi sepertimu," kata Ino melirik—menggoda Naruto.

"Berhentilah menggodaku, Ino-_chan_. Kapan-kapan bawalah pacarmu ke Konoha dan perkenalkan dia padaku. Akan kuajak dia makan ramen!"

Ino hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar celotehan Naruto, "Hahaha. Aku tidak berpacaran dengan siapapun, Naruto-_kun_. Hidupku di sana banyak kuhabiskan untuk belajar dan bersenang-senang. Urusan perasaan aku tunda dulu," jelas Ino. "...dan kau sendiri bagaimana? Berita pertunangannya pasti menyakiti perasaanmu, kan?"

"Tidak sama sekali. Haha. Malah aku senang mendengarnya. Perasaanku kepada Sakura sepertinya lebih pantas disebut kasih sayang kepada sahabat. Kami lebih nyaman seperti ini." Naruto tersenyum bijak saat mengatakannya.

"Oh ya? Baguslah—m-maksudku, syukurlah kalau kau memang sudah merelakannya. Masih banyak gadis manis menantimu di luar sana. Hahaha." Ino tertawa canggung.

"Kalau gadis di sampingku?" Naruto menatap langsung kearah Ino. Safir bertemu _aquamarine_. Sekilas Naruto terlihat begitu sungguh-seungguh saat mengatakannya, Namun Ino langsung bisa menguasai dirinya agar tidak terlalu jauh jatuh dalam pesona sang Uzumaki, "Aku? Aku tidak termasuk karena aku tidak manis. Aku cantik dan seksi," ucap Ino sambil mengedipkan matanya—narsis. Naruto hanya tertawa kecil menanggapi kenarsisan Ino kemudian ia mengacak rambut Ino lembut, "Kau benar-benar tidak banyak berubah, Ino."

"_Perasaanku juga tidak pernah berubah padamu, Naruto._" ucap Ino dalam hati.

Percakapan yang mengalir membuat mereka lupa waktu, keduanya sadar kalau langit sudah mulai gelap.

"Hei, sudah jam 5. Pantas saja taman semakin sepi. Mau ke mana kita? Hari ini akan kuhabiskan untuk menemanimu," Ujar Ino sembari berdiri dari bangku taman setelah sebelumnya ia merenggangkan otot-otot tangan dan pinggangnya—lelah karena terlalu lama duduk.

"Heh? Tumben sekali kau baik begini-_ttebayo_?" Naruto menatap Ino menyelidik, biasanya kalau Ino sedang 'kalem' begini pasti ada maunya.

"Tidak apa-apa 'kan, seharian bersama setelah lama tidak bertemu. Lagian, hari ini kan hari ulang tahunmu, kau lupa ya? Dan hei hentikan pandanganmu itu, seolah-olah aku merencanakan hal buruk saja, huh!" Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya pura-pura kesal.

"Hahaha, maaf-maaf. Oh ya? Jadi sekarang sudah tanggal 10 ya. Astaga..." Naruto menepuk dahinya pelan. Ia hampir saja lupa dengan hari ulang tahunnya, ah ralat! Ia memang lupa. Kalau saja Ino tidak mengingatkan, ia sudah pasti lupa. Mungkin karena terlalu senang bertemu dengan Ino hari ini. "...kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau ke rumahku saja. Rumah pribadiku. Tidak begitu besar sih, tapi aku yakin kau akan nyaman di sana. Bagaimana?" tawar Naruto lembut.

"Hmm, boleh saja. Tidak masalah selama di sana ada banyak makanan, hahaha.. Dan antarkan aku pulang juga nanti. _Ok_?"

"Tentu saja. Ayo!"

-=ooOoo=-

Setelah cukup lama di perjalanan sampailah mereka di kediaman pribadi Naruto. Sebuah rumah minimalis dengan desain modern, di lengkapi taman mungil di halamannya. Naruto pun segera turun membukakan pintu mobil untuk Ino.

"Welcome to my little house, Ino-_chan_!" ujar Naruto sambil menunjuk kearah rumah tersebut. Ino segera turun dari mobil Naruto, kemudian ia melihat rumah yang ditinggali oleh Naruto. Tidak terlalu besar memang, tapi terlihat cukup nyaman. "Ini rumahmu? Indah, dan kelihatan nyaman. Boleh aku masuk?"

"Tentu saja, Ino-_chan_. Untuk apa aku mengajakmu ke sini kalau hanya diam di luar."

"Hahaha baiklah."

Keduanya pun memasuki rumah Naruto. Ino berjalan menuju ruang tamu sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke seisi rumah. "Wah... tak seperti rumahmu ya, Naruto-_kun_, rapi sekali."

"Apa maksudmu, heh?" Naruto men-_deathglare_ Ino, sedangkan Ino hanya terkikik geli menanggapinya, lalu ia pun melanjutkan kegiatannya melihat-lihat isi rumah Naruto. Diluar terlihat kecil, tapi didalam cukup luas ternyata, pikir Ino.

"Aku akan ke dapur menyiapkan makanan. Kau ingin minum apa? Di kulkas ada susu dan minuman kaleng, kalau kau mau ambil saja. Beristirahatlah. Anggap seperti rumahmu sendiri," Kata Naruto yang sudah berada didapur untuk menyiapkan makanan untuk Ino.

"_Ok_..." Ino melirik sekilas kearah Naruto yang tengah sibuk menyiapkan perlengkapan untuk memasak didapur, lalu melanjutkan sesi melihat-lihatnya.

Setelah puas melihat-lihat, Ino beranjak menuju ke sebuah kamar di dekat ruang tamu. Tampak dari tempat Ino duduk pintu kamar itu terbuka sebagian. Ino penasaran lalu masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut.

"Sepertinya ini kamar Naruto. Terlihat cukup rapi untuk ukuran kamar pria. Rupanya dia sedikit berubah dalam urusan menata sesuatu," ujar Ino sembari tersenyum lembut. Kemudian, _aquamarine_-nya menangkap suatu tumpukan barang tepat disamping lemari Naruto, "Heh? Baru saja aku bilang rapi, ternyata aku sudah menemukan tumpukan barang disini." Ino menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, dasar laki-laki, pikirnya.

Ino melihat tumpukan kardus di samping lemari kamar Naruto. Ia pun mencoba membuka kardus-kardus yang memang tidak diselotip itu.

"Ini...apa?" ia menemukan dua buah kotak kecil, satu kotak yang lebih besar, dan satu kotak yang paling besar di antara yang lainnya. Kotak yang terbesar dibungkus kertas berwarna _oran__ge_ dengan lilitan pita ungu, sedangkan kotak-kotak lainnya hanya dibungkus kertas _orange_ saja. Ia juga mendapati satu amplop besar berwarna coklat di sana. Yang membuatnya heran, di kelima benda itu tercantum nama Yamanaka Ino dan alamatnya di Amerika. Ino semakin penasaran dan mulai membukanya satu persatu.

Pertama ia membuka amplop besar berwarna coklat yang dikunci dengan lilitan benang di bagian atasnya. Ia keluarkan isinya yang berupa foto berukuran A3 dengan gambar pemandangan malam hari di kota St. Petersburg, salah satu kota besar di Rusia—negara favoritnya. "Aaaaah, ini indah sekali...," decaknya kagum. Kemudian ia membalik foto itu, dan di sana tertera tulisan: _23-09-2011. Selamat Ulang Tahun, Ino-chan! Ini kado untukmu, hahahah. Aku ke sana beberapa bulan lalu, dan kuambil gambar ini khusus untuk kuberikan di hari ulang tahunmu. Maaf sudah membuatmu iri-ttebayo! :D Suatu hari kita akan ke sana bersama!_

"Anak itu..."

Selanjutnya Ino membuka dua kotak paling kecil berbungkus kertas oranye. Dari kotak pertama ia mendapati sebuah _mini-figurine_ dirinya dengan pose berkacak pinggang, mulut manyun dan pipi yang menggembung. Ino hanya tertawa kecil melihat miniatur dirinya. Ia pun mengambil isi di kotak yang satu lagi. Dari kotak kedua ia mendapat sebuah botol berisi bibit bunga Violet—bunga berwarna biru keunguan yang sangat indah. Ino tidak bisa menutupi kegembiraan di wajahnya. Ia serta merta membuka kotak yang agak besar, dan dari sana ia dapati sebuah boneka Gamabunta, katak besar berwarna merah—hewan yang identik dengan Naruto.

Ino melirik kotak terakhir yang berukuran paling besar, dengan rasa penasaran yang tak terbendung ia pun membukanya. Dari kotak terakhir ia mendapati sebuah boneka babi berwarna pink. Pada boneka itu tertempel sebuah kertas kecil bertuliskan "tekan hidungnya". Ino pun menekan hidung boneka itu. _Klik!_ Terdengar suara seperti tombol yang ditekan. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian terdengar suara Naruto yang berbicara dengan suara lantang—yang sedikit mengejutkannya:

_Halo, Ino-chan! Tanjoubi omedetou, ne! Ahahaa—pasti kau kaget ya mendengar suaraku. Di hari bahagiamu ini, kau meminta apa kepada Kami-sama, eh? _

_Maaf kalau hadiahku sedikit mengesalkan, hehehe. Tentu kau tidak berharap agar seseorang menghadiahimu boneka babi. Tapi bagaimana pun aku tetap melakukannya, supaya kau selalu ingat kalau dulu kau sering dipanggil babi oleh kawan akrabmu. Hahaha._

_Aku ingin bilang terimakasih karena kau sudah menjadi sahabatku selama ini, dan tetap mau berkomunikasi denganku meski kita tinggal di benua yang berbeda._

_Aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang. Apakah masih ada Sasuke di sana, ataukah ada seseorang lain yang sedang mengisi hatimu, aku tidak tahu apapun. Tapi aku pikir, persahabatan kita sangat mungkin kita lanjutkan ke hubungan yang lebih serius, Ino-chan. Sejujurnya aku menyayangimu sejak lama, bahkan sejak kau masih sering menyebut nama Sasuke di dalam percakapan kita. Maaf kalau ungkapanku ini kurang berkenan bagimu. Tapi kalau memang kau tidak keberatan, ada sesuatu lagi yang ingin kuberikan padamu sebagai bukti perasaanku. Sekarang coba kau buka zipper di perut boneka ini._

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Ino membalik boneka itu dan terlihat zipper kecil di bagian perutnya. Ia pun membukanya lalu merogohnya. Ia temukan sebuah cincin di sana.

_Sudah kau pegang benda itu? Sekarang kau boleh menjualnya. Hahaha. Bercanda. _

_Itu cincin untukmu, Ino-chan. Aku ingin kau menikah denganku. _

_Kalau kau bersedia, kau boleh memakainya sekarang dan hubungi aku. Will you marry me?_

Mendengar semua itu Ino hanya bisa terpaku, pikirannya memutar ulang ingatan semasa SMA-nya dulu, kenangan-kenangan lugunya bersama Naruto, ingatan betapa ia yang tadinya mengejar Sasuke dan tanpa sadar sudah ada nama Naruto di pikirannya. Ingatan betapa usahanya untuk menutupi perasaannya kepada sahabatnya sendiri—yang mungkin bertepuk sebelah tangan dan justru bisa merenggangkan persahabatannya—ternyata bukan kesia-siaan. Dan sekarang ia mendengar sendiri melalui rekaman itu: Naruto melamarnya. Air mata haru meleleh di pipi Ino. Ia membawa semua benda itu keluar dari kamar Naruto, dan menaruhnya di ruang tamu. Ia ambil cincin itu, menyeka sisa air matanya dan bergegas ke dapur. Ia mendapati Naruto yang sedang sibuk memotong-motong bawang dan cabai.

"Naruto-_kun_," panggilnya lembut. Merasa dipanggil Naruto pun menoleh dan menghentikan kegiatannya. "Ya? Ada apa, Ino-_chan_?"

"Boleh kupakai cincin ini?" ujar Ino seraya menunjukkan cincin putih di tangannya.

"Cincin?" Naruto mengerenyitkan alisnya bingung—awalnya. Namun setelah dia melihatnya dengan jelas akhirnya ia sadar, "A-ah, itu...dari mana kau mendapatkannya?!" tanyanya salah tingkah. Ino berjalan kearah Naruto setengah berlari, kemudian sampai didepan Naruto ia memejamkan matanya sejenak lalu menghela nafas pelan, "Landak kuning bodoh! Mengapa benda-benda itu tidak kau kirimkan padaku? Susah payah kau dapatkan dan kau malah menumpuknya di kamarmu sendiri, heh?! Dasar bodoh!"

"O-oh.. Itu karena...ahahahaa-" Naruto terlihat gelagapan harus mengatakan apa, pada akhirnya dia hanya nyengir kaku.

Sebelum ia menjelaskan, Ino langsung memeluknya erat, "Terimakasih. Terimakasih banyak, Naruto-_kun_."

"Aku ingin kau yang memakaikan cincin itu padaku, sekarang juga," Ujarnya sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Naruto. Naruto mengerjapkan matanya bingung, "K-kau menerimaku Ino-_chan_?" tanyanya takut-takut.

"P-pakaikan saja cincinnya, _baka_!" pipi Ino merona merah malu-malu. Naruto tersenyum lebar, ia bukan tidak tahu artinya apa, tidak perlu dijelaskan juga Naruto tahu, Ino menerimanya. Selama bertahun-tahun dalam ikatan persahabatan, Naruto tahu betul dengan sifat Ino.

"Baiklah, Ino-chan." Naruto meraih tangan kanan Ino dan memakaikan cincin itu ke jari manisnya.

"Aku juga punya sesuatu untukmu. Tapi maaf kalau agak lusuh, dan juga tidak sebanyak yang kau timbun di kamarmu. Tapi mungkin kau bisa membawanya ke manapun kau pergi." Ino mengambil sebuah kotak kecil dari tasnya lalu diberikannya pada Naruto, "Ini. Aku menyimpannya sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu. Semoga kau suka ya, Naruto-_kun_."

Naruto merobek kertas yang membungkus kado itu perlahan. Lalu membuka _box_-nya. Ia mendapati sebuah benda logam berantai, yang ternyata sebuah jam saku antik berwarna perak. Ia membuka jam itu. Didapatinya sebuah foto tertempel di penutup jam itu—fotonya semasa SMA bersama Ino—keduanya saling merangkul sambil tersenyum lebar menampakkan geligi mereka.

"_Happy birthday, my best(boy)friend_. _Wish you happy forever_..."

*END*


End file.
